And Then, We Saved the World
by simplycute001
Summary: The story of the Sailor Scouts when they lived in the past in the Moon Kingdon. CH 3 UP!
1. First Signs of Evil

(Note: I do not own sailor moon)

**Chapter 1**

Queen Serenity breathed in the cool night air as she walked outside to tend her garden before bed. Since the Moon was entering the winter months, it had been cold and unpleasant the past several nights; but not tonight. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm. There was a cool, refreshing feeling in the air, and Queen Serenity couldn't help but smile as she walked towards her beautiful garden. Once there, she turned on the main switch, which set off two fountains in the middle of the garden. It was a truly gorgeous sight.

"Well, that should keep them well until tomorrow," Queen Serenity said to herself, satisfied.

But as she turned to leave, she couldn't shake of the sensation that she was being watched. Nervously, she picked up the pace.

"Queen Serenity," it was a whisper so soft, the Queen wasn't sure if she was just hearing things or if someone had actually called her name.

A few yards away from the Palace, she felt an icy grip closing around her throat.

"Maybe you should answer me next time, doll," a soft voice said behind her.

She spun around, and could barely make out a tall, muscular blonde man.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Jadeite, loyal servant of Queen Beryl, of the Negaverse."

"Jadeite? Negaverse?" Queen Serenity knew the Negaverse was no good, but she wasn't expecting them to start anything quite yet.

"That's right," he said softly.

Queen Serenity tried to wrestle out of his grasp, but her attempts were unsuccessful.

"Let go of me!" She said, reaching with her other hand for her Crescent Moon Wand.

"You won't be needing this," Jadeite said, taking the Wand away.

"What do you want from me?" Queen Serenity asked desperately.

"Nothing quite yet," he said, slowly leading her back towards her garden.

"LET GO!" Serenity screamed. She kicked Jadeite so hard that he let go of her hand. Seizing this opportunity, Queen Serenity made a run for it.

"Where are you going, doll? You'll miss all the fun." Jadeite thrust his hand forward, and released a black energy, striking Queen Serenity. When she fell, Jadeite went over to her to retrieve her.

"No running away. You'll regret it," he said softly.

Once again, he dragged her over to her garden.

"It's so beautiful. You've really done a good job." Jadeite commented, taking in a breath of air. "And the scent is just wonderful."

Queen Serenity continued to protest. "Please, just leave me alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that until I've had my fun." Jadeite said softly.

"What fun?" Serenity asked slowly, not quite sure that she wanted to know.

"Look over there," Jadeite said, ignoring her question. He was pointing to the dead middle of the garden, in between the two fountains, which were still on.

"Wouldn't that be the perfect spot to make love?" Jadeite asked, as he began to take Serenity to that exact spot.

A wave of dread washed over Serenity. She was sure she knew Jadeite's intentions.

"Sit down," he said softly.

Fearing for her life, Queen Serenity did as she was told.

Jadeite reached over and touched her cheek. "Such a beautiful face."

He gently began to kiss her down her cheek, and Serenity immediately jerked her head, but Jadeite soon stilled it with the strong grip of his hand.

His lips soon met hers, and he kissed her intensely. "Such soft lips," he said coolly. "Not many girls are as attractive as you."

Queen Serenity yelped as Jadeite's hands softly ran over her breasts, and then lower.

"NO!" She screamed.   
Once again, she kicked him so hard he released his grip. But she had only crawled about a foot before he grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her back over.

"I'm afraid the fun's not over yet, doll," he said as he began to kiss her neck, while slowly slipping off her dress.

Queen Serenity could do nothing but whimper. No matter how hard she tried, she could not fight him off. Before she knew it, she was lying naked on the garden bed, and Jadeite was getting ready to enter her.

"I'm going to use a condom, because I'm a nice guy," Jadeite said slyly.

After a while, a servant heard Serenity's screams and came running out. But it was too late; Jadeite had already finished his business.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" The servant screamed.

"We just had a little fun," he replied, and then disappeared before their eyes.

Queen Serenity slowly looked up at her servant. "The time has come. Get the box."


	2. Destiny Revealed

**(Note: These are the ages in my story:**

**Mamoru: 17**

**Serena, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami: 14**

**Chibiusa: 12**

**Hotaru: 13**

**Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna: 16**

**Chapter 2**

The servant, Aiko, looked shocked. "We need the box already?"

Hot tears ran down Queen Serenity's face, despite trying to fight them back. "Yes, we do. Please Aiko, just bring me the box."

"Yes, your highness." Aiko bowed and disappeared inside the palace.

Moments later, Aiko returned with a beautiful red box covered in Jewels. Queen Serenity slowly opened the box. Inside were 11 objects; A rose, two heart shaped crystal pendants, and the rest were sticks with stars on them, all in different colors. Queen Serenity heaved a great sigh. It was actually happening. She was about two give 11 people a gift that would change their lives forever. But it had to be done. The war was finally coming.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Rei gave Nobu one last kiss.

"I'm going to miss you," Nobu said.

Rei tossed a lock of raven hair over her shoulder. "I'm not going to be there long! Queen Serenity just asked me and a few others to come to the Moon because she has something to give us."

Nobu smiled. "I know. But I miss you even when I'm only away from you for a few minutes."

Rei blushed. "You're sweet," She turned to one of her good friends who lived with her at the palace. "Yuichiro, make sure Nobu doesn't get himself into trouble, okay?"

Yuichiro sighed. "Will do."

Yuichiro had had a crush on Rei for as long as he could remember, but he also liked seeing Rei happy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Who's this?" Hotaru asked Queen Serenity, gesturing to a pinked haired girl, who wore her hair in a similar fashion as Usagi.

"This is Chibiusa, Usagi and Mamoru's daughter," she replied.

"Their _daughter_?" Setsuna asked in disbelief.

"Yes. She came from the future to help fight the war." Queen Serenity replied.

"So, the war is why you've gathered us here?" Mamoru asked impatiently.

Usagi pinched Mamoru. "Be respectful to my mother," She whispered.

She still couldn't believe she was going to have a kid with him. Mamoru was so mean to her and she didn't have the slightest bit of interest in him.

Queen Serenity opened up a red box. "Inside this box are tools which will change your lives. These tools are transforming pens, used to change you all into heroes, The Sailor Scouts. You each will be a Sailor Scout of your own planet, except Mamoru, he will be Tuxedo Mask, his job is to help you Sailor Scouts. All of you will have your own unique power, used to fight Queen Beryl and her minions," Queen Serenity said as she took out the transforming pens. She began to distribute them one by one.

"My daughter, Usagi. Sailor Moon." Queen Serenity threw her the larger of the heart shaped crystal pendants.

"My granddaughter, Sailor Chibi Moon," Queen Serenity threw her the smaller heart shaped crystal pendant.

"Ami, Sailor Mercury." She was thrown a blue transformation stick.

"Minako, Sailor Venus." She was given an orange one.

"Rei, Sailor Mars." She was given a red one.

"Makoto, Sailor Jupiter." She was given a green one.

"Hotaru, Sailor Saturn." She was given a purple one.

"Haruka, Sailor Uranus." She was given a dark blue one.

"Michiru, Sailor Neptune." She was given a teal one.

"Setsuna, Sailor Pluto." She was given a very light purple, almost white one.

"And Mamoru, Tuxedo Mask." He was given the Rose.

Everyone looked over their transformation pendants. They were quite pretty, but seeing them in there hands for the first time, brought reality crashing down to them; this was real, they were really going to be fighting a war.

"I'm sure you guys know Luna, Artemis, and Diana," Queen Serenity continued. They'll be here to help and guide you through this."

"With all due respect, your highness, why are you giving this job to us? Why can't you do it, or give it to someone who's more willing?" Haruka asked.

"More willing?" Queen Serenity growled angrily. "Are you saying you aren't willing to protect your planet, or the universe? It's your destiny! You all are princesses; it is your job to take care of your planets! That is why you are the only ones suitable for the job!"

The tears flowed down Serenity's face again.

Haruka frowned. "I honestly didn't mean to upset you I was just wonder-,"

"No! You don't understand!" Queen Serenity said weakly.

Everyone was worried. Never in their lives had they seen a powerful Queen break down like this.

"One of Queen Beryl's minions raped me. The bastard raped me!" Queen Serenity screamed. She hadn't meant to say it, but all of her emotions were welling up that she had no control.

Jaws dropped. So this is why Queen Serenity was so worked up about this whole thing. Not only had the war begun sooner than expected, one of the enemies had violated her.

"Mother…" Usagi whispered, reaching over to comfort her."

Queen Serenity slapped her hand away. "Please…leave me alone!"

And with that, she disappeared inside the palace.


	3. The First Battle

(Please R&R guys! I won't update unless I know people are reading it!)

**Chapter 3**

Everyone stood in shock. They couldn't believe what Queen Serenity had just told them.

Usagi bit her lip, trying to fight back tears. "I can't believe someone did that to my mom."

Mamoru sighed. "It will be okay," he said, but even he was not so sure.

Just then, the servant Aiko came out. "I'll show you all to your rooms."

"Our rooms?" Michiru asked, confused.

"Yes, your rooms." Aiko said. "It would be too crazy to have all of you on different planets, so until this evil is eliminated, you're all living here."

Rei hung her head. "I'm going to miss grandpa, and Yuichiro…and Nobu."

"I'll miss Nobu too," Hotaru said quietly.

Nobu was Hotaru's older brother, and ever since he moved to Mars to be with Rei, Hotaru came to the Mars palace frequently for visits.

Aiko's eyes softened. "Don't worry. There will be plenty of time for visiting. Now come."

Everyone followed Aiko inside. "Now, our rooms are very spacious, but there are a limited number so you will be sharing rooms, except Mamoru will get his own since he's a guy."

Aiko stopped in front of the first room, which was Usagi's. "Setsuna, you'll share Usagi's room."

Aiko continued on to a room just a few feet down the hall from Usagi's. "Makoto and Ami will share this room," Aiko then pointed to a room right next to Ami and Makoto's. "This room will be Rei and Minako's."

Aiko walked down to the end of the hall and made a right, where there was a smaller hall with three rooms.

"This one will belong to Hotaru and Chibiusa," Aiko said pointing to the room closest to her. She then walked down a few steps to the next room.

"Haruka and Michiru, this will be your room."

She then pointed to the very last room. "And Mamoru, this one is yours."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ami stared blankly ahead at the walls in her room.

"Is everything alright?" Makoto asked her.

Ami sighed. "It just hit me how much our lives are going to change because of this."

"I know," Makoto said. "But Queen Serenity is right. As princesses it's our duty to protect the Universe. We can't stand by idly while there is a crisis."

Ami nodded in agreement. "Speaking of Queen Serenity, I feel bad. I think we should apologize to her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So you're Usagi's daughter," Hotaru said more to herself than to Chibiusa. "What's it like in the future?"

"It's cool, I guess. Nothing much is going on there, so that's why I came to help." Chibiusa replied. She then got off her bed and made her way towards the door. "Let's go outside."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"And this is the royal garden," Usagi said to Setsuna, completing the tour of the Moon Palace.  
Usagi winced as she saw bent over flowers in between the two fountains. She knew that must be where her attacker raped her.

"Did that flower…just move?" Setsuna asked, pointing to a lily on the left side of the garden."

"No, I don't think-," Usagi stopped as she saw it with her own two eyes: the lily suddenly leaped out of the ground and took a human like form.

"What is going on?"

Usagi and Setsuna turned around to see Hotaru and Chibiusa, who was holding Diana, who had just arrived.

"We're not sure!" Setsuna said.

Just then, a rather handsome blonde male appeared. He snickered, his eyes lay on Usagi.

"Well well, if it isn't Queen Serenity's beautiful daughter!" The man sneered.

"Are you…?" Usagi's voice trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Yes I am!" He replied, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "I'm Jadeite. Don't worry, little princesses. I have no intention of harming you…for now. That's what Lily's for." He said, pointing to the flower who had taken a human form.

"Ta-ta!" Jadeite snickered and then disappeared.

"You're dead!" Lily sneered, tossing some razor sharp flower petals directly at the 4 girls.

"What do we do?" Chibiusa asked in a panicked voice.

"Take out your transformation pendants!" Diana said.

The girls did as they were told.

"How do we transform with them?" Hotaru asked, fear rising in her voice.

"Concentrate! It will come to you!" Diana encouraged them.

The girls squeezed their transformation items, and concentrated with all their might. They suddenly seemed to know exactly what to do.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MOON POWER!"  
"PLUTO POWER!"

"SATURN POWER!"

Almost as soon as their knowledge of what to do came to them, it left.

"Now what?" Usagi wailed.

Hotaru looked at the scythe in her hands, she raised it up in the air and slashed Lily across the arm.

"Arrrgh, you'll pay!" Lily screamed.

Lily sent out another round of razor sharp petals, straight at Hotaru, knocking her down.

"Aaaah!" Hotaru wailed.

Setsuna gripped the Time Key Staff in her hands, and once again concentrated.

"DEAD SCREAM!" she shouted, and a great purple energy flowed from her Time Key to the enemy.

The puzzle pieces began to fall into place for the others as well.

"SILENCE GLAIVE, SURPRISE!"

"PINK SUGAR HEART, ATTACK!"

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

"Eyyyyyahhhhh!" Lily screamed as she disappeared.

The girls looked at each other in shock. They had just fought their first battle.

"The war has begun," Setsuna whispered.


End file.
